


A Night's Honor

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: House M.D., Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Oral, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gives Cuddy a night she won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night's Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VI Challenge hosted by [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/), using the prompt "chivalry."

Cuddy knew Captain Jack Harkness was charming when she'd met him that evening on a blind date. Tall, broad, with a quick, easy smile and gorgeous blue eyes; everything their mutual friend in Cardiff said he'd be. She'd liked him the minute he'd arrived at her door and kissed her hand in a perfectly chivalrous gesture.

She didn't realize just how charming he really was until later that night, when she found herself naked and splayed on her bed with his head between her legs.

He was _good_, she thought, writhing as he lapped her exquisitely sensitive flesh. They'd moved in a whirlwind from drinks, to dinner, to dancing, back to her house and finally here; his clothes and greatcoat folded, hers scattered everywhere, and she in a delirious flush as he did shameless things to her.

He looked up at her, his mouth glistening, and it curved in a rakish, teasing grin.

"Why, Lisa, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were enjoying this." He licked his lips in a totally obscene fashion.

Cool air played over her, only emphasizing the lack of his attention. She bit back a groan of frustration. "Captain Harkness."

"Ma'am?" He raised a devilish eyebrow, then blew on her thighs, making her quiver.

Cuddy reached down, threading her fingers through his ridiculously lush hair, and her breath hitched. "Don't--don't stop."

Jack's eyes lit up and he chuckled. "Yes ma'am." He bent his head back down and nuzzled the inside of her thighs.

He took his sweet time returning to her, but when he did, she gasped when he nibbled at her clit, arched when he cupped her buttocks and, with the soft sucking noises he made, felt he was drinking her in. Desire leapt even higher when he slid two fingers into her, when he lapped her clit, when his fingers inside moved in tandem. She squirmed desperately against his mouth, her fingers gripping his hair tighter as her need became almost unbearable. She whined--God, she couldn't hold on much longer--until he hummed on her clit. The sound spread through her whole body; she finally let go, sobbing and thrashing against his mouth with her orgasm.

When the spasms subsided, she sank, sated, back into the pillows. Jack rose on one elbow, smirking.

"I trust that met your satisfaction, ma'am?"

Cuddy's eyes fluttered closed; she smiled dreamily. "Oh, yeah."

"I aim to please." He moved up beside her, fondling her breast as he leaned over. She tasted herself, warm and salty on his lips. He pressed his erection into her hip and mmm'ed as she slid her hand down his chest.

"Let me repay you," she murmured, stroking his cock.

"In time," he said, rolling onto his back. "I have something else in mind right now."

The huskiness in his voice, the heat of his gaze stoked yet another fire between her thighs. "What's that?"

He pulled her on top and expertly guided her onto him. "My lovely Lisa Cuddy. I am going to make you come all night," he whispered.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she replied, and moaned when he angled just _so_.

Jack Harkness was a man of his word, she thought when she woke up tangled in the bedsheets the next morning. He'd left no square inch of her untouched or untasted; she could still feel the ghost of him sliding over her, inside her. God but she hadn't had a night like that in a very long while.

She reached out but found his side of the bed empty. There was no sound of movement in the house. His clothes and greatcoat were gone from the chair too. Dammit. She'd hoped for a repeat performance before leaving for the hospital; before he left to return to England to run his "service organization" as he'd put it. Torchwood.

Cuddy sat up, and caught a small thing gleaming on her bedside table. She picked it up, turning it over. A button from Jack's greatcoat. She smiled, closing her hand around it. Chivalrous indeed.

She was still smiling when she strode into the hospital towards her office. House was already waiting inside, twirling his cane, but even that couldn't ruin her morning.

He peered at her suspiciously. "You're looking entirely too satisfied this morning. Wild night?"

She clutched the button still in her fist. "You don't know the half of it," she replied, and didn't say anything more.


End file.
